Memory Alpha talk:Episode data project/production number and order
Unification II and Unification I are incorrect. --Bp 02:59, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :In what way? Their production numbers are correctly listed: "Unification Part II" (#40275-207) and "Unification Part I" (#40275-208). --Alan del Beccio 03:18, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Interesting. I was going to check that myself, when I had time, before changing it on the page. What is the source of this info? And do you think they should be reordered anyway? I mean, only change the order, not the numbers? Also, is "40275" prefixed on all the production numbers for TNG? Oh, and another thing? Do you know where to get the production serial numbers for TOS? they are inconsistent here. So many questions. ;) --Bp 03:24, 9 January 2007 (UTC) : I got those numbers I referenced above from the scripts, but also, it has been somewhat common knowledge that Uni II was filmed before Uni I because of Nimoy's schedule. This out of production order of sequence was quite "normal" in DS9 with the episodes, like "Improbable Cause" (Part I), "Through the Looking Glass" then "The Die is Cast" (Part II). To answer your question with a question, is the goal with this, and overall simply to list them in production order or will this go side-by-side along airing order? --Alan del Beccio 04:19, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::That is interesting, and I see now that it is a bg note on . To answer your question: the order on this page determines the arrow links in the episode sidebar for "X of Y produced in SERIES." This page is a guide for the bot that maintains those links. If they were produced out of order like that, then they should be out of order on this page. --Bp 04:26, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, and the sProductionSerialNumber field in the template is filled from this data. So if you've got fixes, this is the place for them. They will find their way into the articles and season lists. --Bp 04:46, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Production numbers for TOS, TNG, DS9 The TOS numbers are from the source talked about in Forum:TOS production numbers. The TNG and DS9 numnbers are from the released shooting scripts. The already existing TAS numbers are from the DVD, so ENT and VOY remain to be found. --Bp 02:35, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Cage Production number source http://www.startrekhistory.com/restoration/cagepage.html --GNDN 17:23, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Feature Length Production Numbers I think some of the production numbers for DS9 and VOY feature-length episodes are incorrect, or at least incomplete. As is noted, all TNG-era pilots have 721 as a production number. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, Encounter at Farpoint's production no. is 721 for the feature-length episode, and 101 and 102 for the split version. It looks like to me that this rule applies to all feature-length eps. According to my DVD, has a production number of 718. According to a comment left on Dark Frontier, it's DVD number is given as 824. And looking through the history of , it's number was 827. Looking at the history here: it looks like these numbers were correctly noted, but were wiped out unintentionally by implementing this sidebar. Could someone check the VOY DVDs on Dark Frontier and Flesh and Blood? So I think they should be the following (with the other numbers which appear to identify the season/show, placed before): *Encounter at Farpoint 721 (101-102) *All Good Things 747 (277-278) *Emissary 721 (401-402) *The Way of the Warrior 718 (473-474) *What You Leave Behind 749 (575-576) - 749 according to DS9 DVD *Caretaker 721 (101-102) *Dark Frontier 824 (211-212) *Flesh and Blood 827 (253-254) *Endgame ? (271-272) This is based on my own work on interpreting different sources, so I'm welcome to corrections before adding these numbers to the data itself. For one, I'm unsure whether the finales of the series would carry two production numbers in the normal sequence, because I can't compare it to later eps. – Cleanse 10:15, 12 February 2008 (UTC)